


Oath: The Beginning

by AnimeXIII



Series: Oath [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Dance Central (Games), Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Blood, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon, Shadow, and Puppeteer. AKA Jake, Randy, and Glitch. Are Salio City's three superheroes, keeping it safe from the unknown. But, what happens when a new hero by the name of Ghost, catches their attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A fandom that I created on my own! If you want to ask me questions about it go to either  
> Twitter-AnimeXIII  
> Tumblr- animexiii  
> Or just ask in the comments.  
> Thank ye and Enjoy!

Screams rang out through the air, as people ran from the attacks on their city. Giant reptilian creatures rained from a portal in the sky and bombarded the buildings around them.

A few hundred piled out as the portal closed up, but it was still enough to cause chaos. 

Three heroes fought the alien monsters left and right. One, a bright red dragon, took out four more then stopped to assess the damage. 

"Where's Puppeteer?" He shouted to a black and red figure jumping from beast to beast, making them drop like flies.

Before the male could answer, six of the creatures eyes glowed violet then attacked their comrades. 

"I'm up here! But if this goes on any longer the whole city's gonna be destroyed!" The hero in question yelled from on top of a still standing building. His hands were glowing, and strings of the same violet were leading to the possessed aliens. 

"What am I supposed to do?! It's not like I can make clones of myself!" Dragon screeched when they both looked at him.

Right as he said that, several aliens exploded in a mess of guts. They stared in suprise. 

"Okay, now THAT wasn't my fault this time." Shadow stated with his hands up, gaining withered glares from the two.

"Who the hell is that?!" Dragon shouted when a floating blur appeared. The hidden body was covered in a stark white cloak, even Dragon could not see their face in the shadows.

'Cloak' suddenly began to multiply, clones popping up out of thin air. They formed a large circle around a crowd of aliens. 

The heroes watched as they raised white gloved arms in union. At a silent signal the rest of the badies self destructed. 

"Dude, why can't we do that?" Shadow breathed in awe. Dragon shrugged.

As the last corpse dropped it was silent for a bit, then citizens began to cheer. The heroes looked on as clones of the new savior disappeared the same way they came.

Cloak, as Dragon mentally dubbed him, turned their head to look at him. Dragon froze up as a pale chin appeared and soft red lips pulled up in a smile, then vanished along with the dead aliens. Leaving no trace that they were there except for destroyed buildings 

Silence, then.

"Well, at least we don't have to clean up." A smack to the head shut Shadow up. "Hey! I was just sayin!"

"Quiet."

A note fluttered down in the breeze as Dragon caught it and read what it said.

A single word in neat scrawl.

'Ghost.'


End file.
